lets  talk man to man
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: trunks is feeling left out  and his teen age inpuales are causing him to give the brifts a bad name   vegeta tries to take control over his life  stay tune for later chapters


''Stop you dame maggot shit always in my face go down stairs ''.

''What you mean trunks am always in your face you are my best friend

Don't you want to be my friend any more''

''Ahhhhgh leave goten try growing up sometimes you are like your stupid brother gohan''

You really believe that trunks

Believe what

That am ignoring and you want me to leave

''I never said you was ignoring I said grow up a little then maybe maybe I would want to talk to you ''

''And I suppose you have other friends uh.''

Look goten see about that I have a friend friend,

A friend friend who marron krillens daughter!

Hell no maybe if she grow up to look like her mother look goten we are how old now 17 , come on lets go to the club , party drink something

Well I guess you are speaking reasonable but what would my mom say

Goten

Alright tomorrow at 8:00pm ill meet you at cap. And are you going to bring your friend friend.

You know it can't be with out her

So is she the one

What do you mean one?

The one that you know know goten said with a huge cheese grin on his face

Ummm, I know! but no I want to save that for the real one

How are you going to know if she is the real one? Ask your dad

Really goten hell ill ask dende before I ask my father

"Ask me what , a strong bold figure hovered the sight of peace . trunks really did not like his father at times he envied goten for his dad but his mothers grace reminded him of his belonging to the briefs family not the sons

What is it son

Shit in the sky trunks said and walk off I'll see you later goten tomorrow

If you truly up for it.

Got ya trunks at 8; 00pm

As trunks flew off and left goten to face vegeta salty glare of suspicion in his eyes .

Hi Mr. V

Goten

So -ya - umm- ya

Ya so

A nervous chuckle escape goten he could not hold it no more

Shit trunks is going to kill me he knows I cant one resisted a secrete and 2

Lying to my elders

Goten brace himself to her the worst later , ok I met this girl about 2 months ago who I still like now but she like her friends boyfriend who like some other girl and …

Ok shut up no more stupid teen drama , acting like desperate housewives and shit

Goten was severely relive that vegeta did not want to here the rest because he prolong trunks part and only told his part some of his part

But how long will it be able to stay undercover goten thought with a week sigh

Goten wondered why was trunks so fired up just by his fathers acknowledgement. He had no idea how trunks must of have felt all this time; mainly since he was had turned fourteen .

That's when it stared but what he pass off as nearly fear and respect of him as a father not that he hated him. Gotten slowly started to come to the conclusion that thing simply could not be the same between them as he frowned exiting trunks bedroom.

" I know now'' vegeta said aloud with a immersed whisper as deep as the abyss . goten ghastly became inert in his movement .

" you know what Mr. v gotten said perfectly without stuttering form the power of nowhere .

Gotten since vegeta thoughts and detected that this was not his conversation and yet he tried to kill the urge to tell him

He also knew that vegeta knew that this was a more distinguish topic then just dame puberty. Gotten left with out any more word s as he realize they both lost love for each other .

Vegeta remain in trunks bedroom thinking on when trunks was young he wondered why it mattered so much to him that trunks was getting older and soooo hopefully

He would move out . vegeta trance the room he watched over for seventeen years

The very room he first held his son with out a shame in the world .

He slowly guided his steps to words the wall as he balance his 2 year old son such 

high hopes he bestow apon him as he tried to teach him to walk and imaged him 

fowling in his foot steps as a man and one day defeat his enemy or as lest not 

tobe weak . his 2 year old bored strong will to continue after he fell 3 times and 

sometimes more he would not shades tear this this was very pleasing 

As he spoke such soft word that was the moment I knew you truly was my son 

and not that fucking yumchas actually when you had a tail I knew you was not 

but the thought of course fell to kakarot and for 2 years although you age to look 

like me my mine would not led me to believe I had someone who belong to me and 

that I for once had created something not destroyed it . that moment when you spoke 

the words only a relations of my family line would say birth was when I first was 

not ashamed to love you was when you said ill revenge my throne ….

Vegeta snapped out of his thought and decided to to leave room and leave his son be he would get more info on his son later maybe form somebody else on the count that trunks would only say about five words to him { yah,what,no,why,or something crude. And he would say a billion words to his mother and yet vegeta could see him slowly inching away form both of them . vegeta insolubly did not wish to lose his son due to dame teenage hormones and chicks he hope his son was better then that

" this is truly not my glass of vodka" !.

Vegeta announced with a low smug in his words . as he left down the hall down 2 flights of stairs and around the corner he went in his and bulma room in search of bulma . it would seem as if each brift family member had a whole floor dedicated to theme in the house . the luxury French doors were constructed of rich cherry wood with dark bamboo edges and do doorknobs .they rises proudly 30 feet high and 10 feet wide. Inside the room was a 2 story loft .bulma father build

This ever on else had a whole floor to themselves with one would think to be a 7—8 bedroom apartment with bay windows rising 12 feet high and golden stair cases

Trunks had 5 Jacuzzis just on his balcony deck alone as well as water fountains form Greece yet there room spoke different true they had 2 kitchen in there bedroom just like there kids but there room spoke more mature no flat TV. Or pool tables

Just stripper poles and see through showers window that you can see form the bed there pitchers on the wall were imported for Africa and England Brazilian diamond and spaces dresses vast there room every were you seen.

This meant no different to trunks one thing vegeta like about his son were that they cared manly for just the common things

As he laid a pone the basolonia sheets he was deeply relaxes and almost fell asleep when suddenly the phone rang

" hello"

" hi my love"

" bulma is every thing alright "

" yes every thing fine"

" if every thing is fine thin what's the call for"

" I just missed my husband and wanted to here your voice

Is that to much to ask I hope am not over stepping my boundaries

And being a bad girl mister '' bulma said sarcastically

" well I don't like your tone I will deal with you when you come in the house

I hope you are prepared to say that again when you are hand cuffed to the head

board bagging me not to give you a spanking ," vegeta said proudly

" and I supposed I suppose to learn my lesion daddy am growing to be a big girl

And you know how girls can be"

" keep talking like that because you are over the phone but I know if I was In front of

you you would be on your knees or when you get back I should use my finger

and pond your sweet ass to you tape out , how would you like that"

" ooooo daddy please no , I'll be a good girl don't do it like you did last time .''

" to late am going to have to teach you to respect your master even if over the

phone I

Know where you sleep at and ill defiantly promised to teach you a lesion"

" I have to get back to work I don't have time to deal with you by."

Bulma said with child like desire in her voice

As they plaid there little game over the phone games they like to play

And through it to a close

The little golden red haired girl stood before the the depth of the room her presence made

ever one leave the floor the floor was all hers for the keeping with her head kept down, as

she prayed he'd show up he promised he would bring a friend and she hope t was not

that dame goten who dislike her friend she promised her friend to night she was going

to fine her a date .. "You know…", her thundering voice started to sing with a voice that powered over the music in the stadium due to the embarrassment that crept itself

through her body she almost stumbled it shamed her of how weak she was with out him

She should not have been there, but she was. He was no were to be seen she waited this

was her shining moment and she wanted more then anything for him to share this with

"by the power of pain. It turns people blind sometimes

to feel your embrace to walk away with a stray as if you got all day

she paused after chucking again why she always did this when she was nervause

the pink lady club members waited to here more she was not here usual self her singing

normally made people come back ever week they knew she was there but this time they wee leaving and she knew she would might be facing the risk of getting fired and no pay

she truly have became a local all the cool people knew here and she was making things worse her normal gigs were in clubs or bars or out side venue or charities event

were the pink lady gang became known but known she was going to ruin her gang chance to

make it big "

" all because of him" Sasha one of here best friends said disappointedly as the directors and record label producers gut up and left

Her rear golden red hair and dark green deep eyes knelt back down for all she could do is hold her head down for she did not just let her friends down but her self

All because of him

" were are you goten'' VALICE said

Goten followed trunks to the main gate of the ravens club the hottest teen club in town the club is so hot they only invite popular people

Standing in line goten witness about five other kids who did not fit in get push out of line this pissed him off

" I honestly don't know you want to come to this club they are rude to other people, you sure you don't want to go to the lagoon down the street."

" look gotten I'll tell you no more gain aright the lagoon is a customary club

Wearisome and bargain basement priced cheap am taking you to the hottest

Club think about it gotten, true every body is snobbish but think about

Your name will be for ever known as cool.''

" Did you have to extend the word cool , look at me your not trying to come to this club to trash your parents name are you . Shambles every thing they work for. Cause if you are this would definitely be the place to do it. Don't you suppose to inherit your families business"'?

" and who ask me what I wanted , I like tools and I like do discover but that don't mean my family can decide my future for me . look at bra , she go as she please do as she please and dad dad of all people don't say shit he always kiss her ass and mother don't get me started on my mother she let bra wear a thong and little to no top on yesterday to get the mail".

" am tired of this all of this since as long as I can remember I wanted my dads approval and have I gotten it yet ? no , I tried but am not trying any more so don't say am trying to ruin my family name no am just doing me enjoying me

Have a couple of drinks what s it going to hurt I get my degree the first teen to finis 4 years of college come on look at me am the shit and still that is not enough for my family

" I just don't know"

" look gotten im going to go in her and have fun with you or with out don't do

Noting you don't want to do'' trunks look sincere

" it not that I just have a felling something is going to happen in there not that

Horrible bad but bad enough that the trip be spoiled and it would be a waste of money .

" gotten im the richest teen here hell the richest family in Japan that's why you think am always invited to all these dame events . even lagoon is dying to have me as a guest : theme sorry bastereds money don't faze me ill gladly pay your way again and again its noting shady .

Gotten knew he was not going to be able to convince trunks but bad things always happen to drunken parties and they could not risk revealing there power

They both would like to be normal teens . act normal eat normal

They don't eat in public unless it a small snack think the heavens we only need to eat one big big big meal every 2 days gotten thought . but even that being normal

Don't keep eyes off the simple fact that they are sexier then any avenge male their age they had a more ripped body then most adults even there teachers kept starring. They both look like heart breaking miracles to society . but they should be use to it by now right , truly this thing never get use to they wish they were normal .


End file.
